Spattered Brains on the Floor
by The Katty Doctor
Summary: Glenn had stumbled upon a girl while searching for food. Summary sucks. Begins in the second to last episode of the first season. Might get rated M later.. OC/ don't give it away! Please read!


Disclaimer

I do not own TWD, I just wanted to put my spin on a plot that has already been written by fanfictioners. I will posted disclaimers every five chapters.

BEGIN

I swiped the hair in my face behind my ear as I settled into the truck's pleather seat. I could ride in the RV, but i'd rather not spend my time comforting Andrea after she did what she should have done. Amy was dead hours before she reanimated. I was sorry, I really was. She lost her sister. We've all lost people, I lost my entire group, before Glenn found me. Starving and lost, the korean was the first person I had seen in days. He took me back to the camp, where Shane gave me a choice. "Help the group and stay, or eat for a few days and leave."

Which one did you think I chose?

Glenn looked into the window of the truck, looking at me, taking his hat off. "You sure you don't want to ride with us?" He placed his cap back on his head after shaking his hair. I gave him a smile, "No, I mean, I-I'd rather not, I don't wanna be a burden on you guys." I replied, "Plus, I don't think I want to be near Andrea right now."

"You have your bat?" He asked, referring to the polypropylene baseball bat I had used as my main weapon when he found me. I had killed many a walker with that bat. "I'm never without it, Rhee, you know that." I tried lifting the sour mood that had fallen over the camp as Amy was killed. Glenn cracked a small grin. "Glenn, You riding with us?" Dale shouted on top of the RV. "Yeah, I'm coming." He waved me a good bye, before walking over to the winibago.

Dixon got into the drivers side, not noticing me, or not caring if he did. "You ridin' with me?" He asked. I guess he had noticed. "Yeah, is that a problem?" I picked at a sparse thread from my frayed tank top, pulling at it, till I pulled to hard and it snapped. "Nah, just don't be annoyin'." He looked at me. "I'll try, no promises." I grinned.

The RV pulled out of the lot first, then Shane's jeep, Carol's car, then our truck. He drove in silence. "Do you think there's a cure?" I tried to break the ice, the quiet creeping me out. "Nah, I think once you' infected, your' dead." He kept his eyes on the road, not leaving the car in front of us. "Yeah? I hope there's a cure cure for this fucking thing." I sighed out. Daryl looked at me. "What?"

"Nothin', Just didn' peg you for a swearer."

"Yeah, that was before the end of the world." I took out my ponytail, letting it fall in waves down my back. I tied it up again, this time a bun, keeping the mass of black tangles out of my face. I looked at my reflection in the side mirror, scanning my face. I had the start of a zit at the base of my nose. Well, crap. I needed a shower. My face was about two shade darker then the rest of me, just cause of the dirt. "What' your name stand for anyway?"

I was taken out of my trance by his question. "Rory short for somethin'? Or were your parents wantin' a boy?" He stared at the road again. "It's short for something. Both my parents were florists. We all had stupid names."

"What was yours?"

"Rosemary."

He let out a snort. "It's not funny!" I said, "My brothers name was Weed." I made him laugh harder. "That one is funny. I have to admit, that one is." We both laughed. Then we faded back into silence. We rode for a few hours, falling in and out of quiet. Then the RV stopped.

"And he's lucid?" I asked, not wanting Jim to regret his choice when he became sane again. "He seems to be. I would say yes…." Rick trailed off, running his hand through his hair. "Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down," Dale stepped foward, "You misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants." He paused, "And I think we have an answer."

I was about to say something, when Shane started to speak, "We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that." I gave Shane a dirty look, one that Glenn shared with me. "It's not your choice. Shane, He wants to die. I say we let him." I interrupted Shane in the beginning of a sentence.

* * *

They brought Jim out, laying him out against a tree. "Look at that, Another damn tree." Jim let out a dry chuckle. "Hey, Jim… I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane started. "No, the breeze feels nice."

"Okay, Alright…" Shane walked away, giving me the stink eye. What did I do. Besides cut him off earlier. Jacqui kissed Jim's cheek, telling him not to fight it. I walked toward him. I squatted near his leg, "You are one tough son of a bitch…" I gave a small, dry, snicker. He laughed too, then started to cough. "Thank you." He responded, "Fight for me.." Jim trailed off. I nodded, standing, refusing to let tears run down my cheeks. I walked to the truck, slamming the door as I sat down. Jim exchanged a few words with Daryl, before Dixon began to walk toward the clunker. I was quiet. We both were.

The rest of way to the CDC was a icy ride. I had let a couple of tears stream down my cheeks, cutting lines in the grime on my face. I wiped them away, not wanting to be seen as weak.

We stopped, we had made it. We were at the CDC.

* * *

We got out of the truck, Daryl with his cross bow raised, me with my baseball bat slung over my back, cloth holding it in place like a backpack. I had used on of the discarded sleeves from one of Glenn's shirts. Walkers were sparse, but there were some. Daryl shot one with a bolt. I removed the bat from it's sling. I swung at the head of another geek. It got stunned by the blow, I hit it again, brains blowing onto the ground. Shane had his gun at the ready. Glenn had a knife out. We walked toward the building, nobody straying far from the group. The doors were closed.

"Crap." I walked toward the screen metal, running my fingers across it. "Rick, It's locked." I turned toward the policemen, Shane running up behind me. "It's getting dark." I said, gripping my bat tighter. "Rory! Daryl! Shane!" Lori ran up and tapped me on the shoulder. "Walker!" she whispered, fear in her eyes pointing toward the moving corpse. Shane and Rick were arguing, So I killed it, spattering blood every where. I looked up, the security camera moved. "Rick, did you see that?" I said, walking toward him. "Yeah." He looked at Shane. "It moved, The camera."

Rick and Shane started attracting more walkers, yelling. "Help, please!" I stared up at the camera. "We have WOMEN and CHILDREN!" I yelled. "RORY! THERE'S, NO ONE THERE!" Shane began dragging me away. "YOU ARE KILLING US!" Rick screamed! Every body was yelling, kids crying. Then the door opened, blinding us all.

A/N

MY LONGEST CHAPTER! I plan to top that during this fic. My first walking dead fic.! Review please!

Love,

The Katty Doctor.


End file.
